Una oportunidad con la noche
by Sora Fanfiction
Summary: (U.A) Si tuvieras que definir tu vida con una sola palabra ¿cuál sería? Cuando crees que tu vida ya no puede ser más aburrida, el destino hace que casi arrolles a hombres sexys en la noche.../ PAUSADO
1. Capítulo I

Si tuviera que definir su vida con una palabra, esta sería... _aburrida._

Bulma Brief caminaba por el salón de juegos empujando su carrito plateado, el cuál utilizaba para llevar los productos de limpieza. Se dirigió a las habitaciones y empezó su rutina de siempre. Cambiar las sábanas, sacudir y tender las camas; volver al salón de juegos y aspirar cada rincón del lugar, recoger las copas de las habitaciones que las pidieron; pasar momentos incómodos en el ascensor viendo a parejas besuquearse como si no hubiera un mañana; y llegar hasta el cuarto del personal para sellar su tarjeta, marcando su primera salida.

Tenía unas horas antes de regresar al lujoso hotel para continuar su turno de noche. Condujo hasta su pequeño cuarto alquilado en el que vivía con su adorado minino; que de seguro la estaría esperando en la cocina junto a su platito rojo, para que lo alimentara.

Una vez hecho eso se sirvió un poco de comida, después de comérsela se tumbó a su desordenada cama, para así descansar un par de horas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras conducía, miraba las luces que alumbraban la ciudad por su ventanilla. De noche todo se veía mejor, de noche es donde todo podía pasar.

Era como si la noche misma trajera consigo ese misterioso sentimiento de libertad, de confort, de...  
Frenó de golpe su auto, al ver a un joven en traje oscuro cruzarse en la pista.

Iba a gritarle que se fijara bien (junto a unas cuantas lisuras), pero se reprimió todo su discurso al notar la luz roja que marcaba el semáforo, indicando que los autos debían detenerse, indicándole que había sido error suyo.

Regresó su vista al hombre que permanecía de pie frente a su auto, mirándola fijamente. No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la penetrante mirada que le dirigía. Sonrió torpemente a modo de disculpa y él le sonrió de lado como si hubiera sabido lo que ella estuvo a punto de decir; un momento después fue jaloneado por otro joven que lo acompañaba, hasta que ambos desaparecieron de su vista al doblar la esquina. Parecían tener prisa.

Siguió con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro, recordando al apuesto joven de particular cabellera e hipnotizante mirada. Las bocinas de los autos detrás suyo la despertaron de su ensoñación, volviéndola a la realidad. Empezó a conducir nuevamente, dirigiéndole una última mirada a la esquina por donde se fueron los chicos.

Luego de fijarse la hora, siguió manteniendo la misma velocidad, ya que aún tenía tiempo antes de que comenzara su siguiente turno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez cambiada con el vestido gris, Bulma se dirigió a las escaleras. Subir escalón por escalón deteniéndose unos segundos para limpiar el vidrio transparente de la baranda y quitar el polvo de encima. Siempre debía mantenerse limpiando u acomodando algo, no vaya a ser que la supervisora la pillara holgazaneando y ahí sí que no la contaba. Ya había sido testigo de algunos desafortunados, y por más ruego que le hicieran a la bruja esa, todos terminaban igual.

Despedidos y sin recibir un solo zeni por los días trabajados.

Pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo; si no tuvo la suerte de tener una familia que viera por ella, entonces ella misma tendría que hacerlo y para eso debía mantener este trabajo, sea como sea.

Soltó un suspiro mientras se masajeaba los hombros con una mano, y guiaba el carrito con la otra.

Solo debía llevar un par de toallas a unos cuantos cuartos y al fin habría terminado su turno.  
Con ese pensamiento, sonrió mientras ubicaba la habitación _1027_.

Bingo!

Metió las manos a sus bolsillos para sacar la tarjeta dorada que usaba para poder ingresar a las habitaciones; cuando repentinamente se abrió la puerta de al lado, revelando a su _casi víctima de atropello._

 _Es mi imaginación, o ese hombre avanzaba en cámara lenta..._

Porque así lo veía ella. Desprendiendo masculinidad hasta por los poros. Decir que era guapo sería un eufemismo.

Al parecer él también la había reconocido, ya que volvió a poner esa sonrisa de lado.

Sintió subir el calor en sus mejillas cuando lo vio recorrerla con la mirada desde abajo, hasta posarse nuevamente en sus ojos. Se maldijo internamente por traer ese estúpido uniforme gris y no haberse maquillado. Pero cómo iba a saber que terminaría topándose con semejante...

-Vegeta! ¿Qué haces en la puerta? Pasa.

Rompió el contacto visual al escuchar la voz femenina, proveniente de la habitación de la que había salido el hombre. _Vegeta._

No pudo evitar que la desilusión la embargara. Pff, ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra y ya estaba sintiendo esas cosas... que tonta al dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos y fantasías.

Vio al hombre hacer una mueca de disgusto antes de girarse de regreso a la habitación que compartía.

Ella sin pensar más en el asunto, lo imitó ingresando a la habitación que le correspondía, 1027.

-Servicio a la habitación. ¿Pidieron toallas?- Preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta. Como nadie respondió, asumió que habían salido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguió con su rutina.

Cruzó la elegante sala llevando las dos toallas blancas consigo e ingresó a la recámara. Nadie a la vista. Caminó hasta el baño y colocó las toallas en su sitio respectivo. De repente, escuchó la puerta del cuarto cerrarse.

Al parecer, el que se hospedaba en esa habitación ya había llegado. Sin más demora, salió rápidamente del baño para poder retirarse.

Para su mala suerte, el sujeto estaba borracho, recostado en la pared izquierda junto a la puerta de la recámara. Y en una de sus manos llevaba una botella de wisky.

-Disculpe, vine a dejar las toallas que pidió. Me retiro ahora.- Caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta, alcanzando a abrirla unos centímetros antes de que el sujeto estampara una de sus manos contra ésta, volviéndola a cerrar.

Bulma retiró su mano del picaporte y retrocedió un paso debido al susto.

-No te vayas, preciosa... aún necesito de tus servicios.- le habló mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Yo solo entrego toallas, pero haré que manden a alguien de inmediato.- Intentó pasarlo de lado, pero este la sujetó del brazo deteniéndola. Trató de no alterarse y buscar una forma de salir de esa situación.

-Pero si ya estás aquí, ¿Porqué no lo haces tú? Es muy simple... ¿Ves el desorden que está hecho mi cama?- preguntó señalando ésta -Solo acomódala para mí. Vengo muy cansado y quisiera echarme a dormir, pero con todo ese lío, no me sentiría muy cómodo... Tú me entiendes, ¿verdad?

-Señor, como le dije, yo no

El sujeto no la dejó terminar cuando de pronto la jaló del brazo y la tiró hacia su cama, cayendo de espaldas en ella. Sintió el pánico recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando vio al sujeto dejar la botella encima del pequeño mueble a un lado de la cama y desabrocharse el pantalón. Retrocedió con sus manos y se bajó por el lado contrario de la cama. El hombre, aún sin bajarse los pantalones trató de sujetarla, pero cae torpemente en la cama.  
Bulma corre fuera de la recámara pero cae al suelo tropezándose con otra botella sobre la alfombra. _Maldita sea mi suerte._

Rápidamente trata de levantarse pero justo en ese momento sale al sujeto ebrio del cuarto. Quiso ponerse de pie, pero ya se encontraba siendo aplastada por su agresor.

-Eres muy escurridiza, muñeca. No puedes irte sin haber hecho tu trabajo.

-¡Aléjate de mí! ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

-¡Cierra esa boca, a menos que quieras que lo haga yo! Ahora, tú y yo pasaremos un buen momento juntos, ¿entendido?

-¡Púdrete, maldito! ¡Ayuda! Alguien por fav-

El sonido de la bofetada resonó en la sala. Callando a la pobre mujer que estaba pasando la peor experiencia de su joven vida.

-Será por las malas entonces...

El sujeto llevó sus manos hacia el escaso escote del uniforme gris y tiró de él, tratando de romperlo.

Bulma pataleaba tratando de quitar las sucias manos de ese depravado.

De un segundo a otro, la puerta principal de la habitación fue abierta de una fuerte y sonora patada.

-Aléjate de ella, si no quieres que lo siguiente que patee sea tu cabeza, insecto.

* * *

 **Hola a todos!**

 **No me resistí a subir esta nueva historia, es que ya la tenía paseando por mi cabecita mucho tiempo, y pues aquí está. Se me vino a la mente luego de ver el video de una canción que me gusta mucho. (Shot at the Night – The Killers) Si quieren pueden ver el video para darse una idea de esta historia, claro que no todo será igual. Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, creo que será un two-shot; aún no me decido, dependerá de lo que me digan en sus reviews; después de todo, esto es para ustedes lectores :)**

 **Con respecto a** _ **Perdida en el pasado**_ **, recién llevo tres hojas u.u estoy de vacaciones así que avanzaré lo más que pueda. Y mi otra historia (si, hay otro fic más :D si no lo han revisado, les invito a leerlo n.n)** _ **Te esperaré toda mi vida**_ **, para el sábado o domingo ya estaré subiendo un capítulo nuevo.**

 **Nos leemos c:**


	2. Capítulo II

**_*Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Dragon Ball Z, ni de sus personajes._**

* * *

-Aléjate de ella si no quieres que lo siguiente patee sea tu cabeza, insecto.

Al parecer la amenaza funcionó, ya que rápidamente el sujeto detuvo lo que hacía y se quitó de encima de la peliazul; quien sorprendida por la repentina aparición de aquel sujeto atractivo, también se levantó alejándose lo más posible de su agresor.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpir mi velada? ¡Idiota!-

Un golpe resonó en la habitación. Pero este fue provocado por Vegeta; o mejor dicho, por su puño impactando en el estómago de aquel sujeto, ahora inconsciente.

-¡Kakaroto! Quita a esta escoria de mi vista- ordenó a su camarada, quien había presenciado lo sucedido desde la puerta -Me repugna su presencia- escupió con una mueca de asco.

El joven de cabello alborotado ingresó a la habitación, y Bulma lo reconoció como el amigo que jaloneaba a Vegeta cuando ella casi lo atropella.

-Claro, Vegeta. Yo me encargo- El chico entró, y tomando al sujeto por ambas piernas, lo sacó fuera del cuarto.

-Disculpa, ¿te encuentras bien?

Bulma se volvió hacia la voz, encontrándose una chica pelinegra igual de joven que ella; con un lindo vestido de noche y bien arreglada.

-¿Ese idiota llegó a hacerte algo?- preguntó con sincera preocupación, alcanzándole un vaso con agua para que se tranquilizara. Bulma no se había dado cuenta de que estaba temblando.

Ella cogió el vaso aún con los nervios de lo sucedido -No... yo, me encuentro mejor ahora- Tomó un sorbo de agua antes de volver a hablar -Muchas gracias por venir a ayudarme...- hizo una pausa para que le dijera su nombre.

-Milk, soy Milk. ¿Y tú eres?

-Bulma, un gusto conocerte pese a las circunstancias.

-Que nombre tan particular; pero como decía, no tienes nada que agradecerme. La verdad, quien te escuchó gritar fue el amigo de mi novio- dijo señalando a uno de los muchachos que se encontraban en el marco de la puerta, hablando sobre qué hacer con el tipo. Bulma no supo a quién señalaba; pero recordando momentos antes de todo ese lío, supo que no se dirigía a Vegeta –Nosotros solo lo seguimos después que él saliera de la habitación exaltado. No pensamos que algo así estuviera pasando en la habitación de al lado.

La peliazul soltó un suspiro de cansancio, claramente esta no había sido su noche -Esto no me había sucedido nunca... no pensé que algo así pasaría aquí.

-Hay peligro en cualquier lado, mujer. Nunca debes bajar la guardia por más tranquilo que los alrededores parezcan- Vegeta apareció repentinamente.  
No sabía por qué había estado tan furioso cuando irrumpió en la habitación. Seguro debía ser por el hecho que no tolerara que abusen de cualquier forma contra una mujer.  
Si, esa debió ser la razón. O al menos, la mitad de ella.

Bulma se sobresaltó por el tono tan masculino de su voz y no pudo evitar sentir una descarga recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Se sonrojó brevemente por sus pensamientos, al tiempo en que dirigía su mirada a aquel hombre.

Vegeta suavizó ligeramente su ceño fruncido al encontrarse con esos destellantes ojos azules. Los mismos que le habían atraído a primera vista, cuando casi lo arrolla esa mujer. El recuerdo hizo que curvara su boca, simulando una sonrisa. Agradecía haber apagado la estúpida radio de la habitación donde estaba.  
Su amigo había estado insistiendo en que conociera a su novia y futura esposa, él se había negado diciéndole que no tenía importancia que la conociera, que de seguro sería como las demás mujeres cazafortunas, toda una arpía. Luego de haberle estado persiguiendo por más de una semana con lo mismo, aceptó solamente para que lo dejara tranquilo. Si bien se equivocó en lo de cazafortunas, tuvo razón en lo de arpía. Aunque debía aceptar que era la indicada para su amigo. Y ahí estaba... con la arpía de su amigo de años y la desconocida mujer ojiazul.

-Ah! pero mira nada más, ese idiota te rasgó el uniforme- exclamó Milk con amargura -Ya regreso, traeré algo para que te cambies.

-No te molestes, no es necesario. Iré por mis cosas y…- Milk le cortó el palabreo.

-¡Ni hablar!, no puedes estar andando de esta manera. Ya regreso Bulma- rápidamente la pelinegra salió del lugar, dejándola solamente con Vegeta.

Bulma caminó hasta llegar a uno de los sillones y tomar asiento. Vegeta la miró fijamente y notó como ella trataba de cubrir la parte superior de su atuendo de trabajo, abrazándose a sí misma. Sin pensarlo, se acercó hasta donde estaba la peliazul y tomando el saco que llevaba, la cubrió tomándola por sorpresa. Bulma se sonrojó nuevamente ante la cercanía de su rostro al pasarle el saco por los hombros.

Luego de aquello, Vegeta tomó asiento frente a Bulma, se cruzó de brazos y recostó su espalda contra el sillón.

-Gracias, que gentil de tu parte- habló la peliazul agradecida antes de levantar el vaso de agua para tomar otro sorbo.

Vegeta le dio otra de sus sonrisas de lado, queriendo saber su reacción ante lo que diría.

-Hn. Si otra fuera la circunstancia, créeme que no hubiera dudado en seguir disfrutando la vista- dijo lo último dirigiendo sus ojos a donde habían estado sus pechos parcialmente expuestos.

Bulma se le quedó viendo unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran, finalmente entendiendo lo que había dicho. Escupió el agua que no había tragado, empapándole a Vegeta.

-¡MUJER!

* * *

 _N/A:_

 _Holis de nuevo n.n/_

 _Me demoré algo con este capi, pero bueno… aquí está xD La inspiración me llegó cuando limpiaba mi cuarto jijiji :D_

 _Gracias a todos los que me siguen y se dan el tiempo de comentar x3_

 _Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización c:_


End file.
